Blood Affairs
by Mak3sh1ft
Summary: A series of one-shots between Yui and her Diabolik captors. What twisted events await the young lady in her attempt to discover her rightful place in the mansion?


**Clearly I don't own Diabolik Lovers. All rights belong to the respected owners. This takes place right after episode 12 in the anime. Was anyone else annoyed with Yui in the show? I was. Unfortunately, I'm not a huge fan of OOCness and Yui was never good at defending herself. So that means I have to write about her in that context. (You're a pain in my ass Yui, or in this case, my neck. Ha!) I don't know where this story will lead, as is the nature of life. I will write as I see fit. That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

The moon was barely visible against the midnight sky, with clouds in large masses blocking its light from the garden. The night creatures rose to peak with their intricate sounds of life and despair.

Yui enjoyed the peace it gave her, even the ghastly appearance of the flowers pleased her. They reminded her that she wasn't alone in this uncomfortable darkness with Ayato on her balcony. He made sure to be the very first one she saw when she came back to life. Just now, he'd handed over her cherished rosary. Apparently, he had kept it, saved it for her.

She wondered what that meant.

"It's useless, you know."

"What's useless?"

"That rosary. It's a pointless thing to rely on," Ayato said. "You never even wear it."

Surprised that he'd even noticed something like that, Yui stared down at the piece of metal in her hands.

She wasn't quite sure why she carried it around. She believed in God. Although, her sense of faith did not require the support of evidence, she took comfort in the solidity of her rosary's design. It was an old, vintage piece of silver and now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember when she'd received it; it just had always been a part of her.

And she believed that it might very well be her last connection to the old life she knew, to a normal, human world with her father. She hadn't bothered to figure out how.

Ayato would just laugh if she told him.

She stayed quiet, staring out into the garden. But she ultimately grew suspicious of his silence and gave in to her desire to gaze over at him.

She wished she hadn't, but was already captivated by his bright emerald orbs. The remaining of his features were hard and undiscerning, the curve of his jaw had tilted slightly in way that suggested his twisted thoughts. His crimson hair fell carelessly over his forehead to frame his wickedly attractive face. And she could see the lust and untamed hunger present in his stare.

"How naïve can you be?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You think that I'd do something for you out of the goodness of my _heart._" He moved so quickly she felt light-headed. Ayato grabbed her wrist and forced her against his him.

Her heart was already racing. She felt a mixture of fear and excitement, but wouldn't dare show the latter. It might arouse his sadistic intentions even more.

He placed her hand on his chest and grinned. He had a dangerous smile.

"Do you feel that?" He leaned in to her ear. "There's no heart in there. Put your faith in me, Yui. Only me."

Even as she began to back away, he was already inclining towards her neck. _No! _She wanted to scream. _Get away from me! _But she felt powerless to do anything, after all, she had just woken from eternal rest merely an hour ago.

Her soft whimpers and pleas went unnoticed to Ayato's ears as he skimmed the surface of her porcelain skin with his lips. It sent flutters through her lower stomach.

"I can hear your heart beating faster. That happens when you're either scared or excited. Which is it now? Tell me. Tell me or I'll find out myself." He then used that beautiful mouth of his to trail soft kisses from her ear down to her neck where he stopped.

"I-I don't know," she murmured breathlessly. She felt like she was floating above ground.

He pulled back to look into her face.

"You seem to be enjoying this. How pathetic. In time, you will grow to want me more," he said gravely. He then laughed so suddenly, Yui flinched. Even his laugh was malicious, a deadly ensemble of delight and irritation. "You might even love me! I swear, you're the simplest creature I've ever met."

He bore his fangs and gathered her close where she could feel the rigid bones of his hips pressed against hers.

He nibbled behind her ear and she could feel his warm breath teasing her neck. Just as the tip of his fang brushed against her, she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. _Please, no!_

"Please…_A-Ayato_…please," she cried softly.

It was when she said his name. He paused.

She was afraid to move, afraid to breathe. The behavior of a vampire was extremely unpredictable, not to mention, any action on her part might accidentally sink his fangs into her.

After a few moments in the same position, he kissed her.

His mouth grew anxious every second it lingered there, bringing her body closer as he sucked ravenously on her neck using only the silkiness of his lips. But Yui immediately knew that it was not intended for pleasure. It was rough and insensitive. His lips were clamped tighter than a normal lovers kiss. Then he used them to stretch her pale skin as far as he could to torture her, it made Yui cry out.

"You've lost enough blood for tonight," his voice was hoarse and deeper than normal. "I can't have you dying on me again."

She couldn't help the chill that ran through her at his subtle implication that she would definitely lose blood the next day.

He stepped back and smiled mischievously, taking the rose she'd been holding in her other hand. He sniffed it briefly, seeming bored of it, and began to leave.

"I'll be back later," Ayato said, casually flinging the rose behind him. Yui tried to catch it, but it already fell over the balcony ledge. "Yui."

She turned to face him. He had stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly over his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again," his voice was hard, but there was something different there. "It's important that you live."

After she was sure he was gone, Yui went into her bedroom and locked her door. There was no point in the manner really. If Ayato wanted to come in, he would get in somehow.

It still made her feel a little secure as she heard the bolt click into place.

What did he mean by what he said? She wondered as she changed into her sleepwear._ Why is it important for me to live? _After all the time spent in that mansion, Yui still hadn't figured it out.

_I'm I alive only to provide my blood? Is that why they saved me? _When she had stabbed herself in the chest, she did it to save them. She didn't want anyone else to die, even after all their torment. She was still compassionate towards them and believed that deep down they might actually care about her.

_Ayato said he was coming back. _She thought with dread. Did he mean he intended to take her blood since he didn't this time? Or would he sleep in the same bed with her tonight, like he had before? She swallowed hard and held her stomach as the sickness began to fester there.

She would rather he drink and leave, than to drink and stay.

She didn't sleep at all that night he had joined her. On the contrary, Yui was in constant panic that Ayato would attack her at any given time. Much to her surprise, he hadn't done anything of the sort. He had just laid there with his arm draped over her. It must've been several hours later when he left. Before he did, however, he came to her bedside to watch her.

She had pretended to be asleep. She couldn't forget how close his face was to hers, how his eyes burned through her skin and scorched her soul. She was terrified. But she made sure to keep her breathing even and her heart rate steady.

He had left as the sun began to rise.

_I hope he was just joking about coming back, _she thought as she carefully slipped under her blankets.

She sighed as the day's events finally caught up to her. And winced from the pain that shot down her spine. Her chest wound from earlier still throbbed, even after the medicine Reiji gave her to kill the pain. The medicine made the knife-wound numb and durable, for which she was thankful.

But Reiji wasn't happy at all about making it for her as she remembered, he called her a high maintenance servant.

Tsubaru had stitched it and wrapped it up tight.

He had struggled.

_Everyone seemed to be so concerned about me at first. I almost believed things could be different here. But they threatened me, each of them. They all want my blood. Papa, wherever you are, please hurry and come back home. Come back and find me. Please God, save me from this place. If you don't, I'm going to die here._


End file.
